Dark Horse Mansion
by Di.M.H
Summary: two years since the last time they saw Naru and now he's back only to offer them a case but he has something on his mind too but what if there's someone it his way to get taht very goal? find out real summary inside.


_Dark Horse Mansion_

**Di.M.H: "Hey ya, this is a love story for Mai and Naru, as Naru returns to Japan and finds that he loves Mai but when his childhood friend who has been working with SPR is after Mai as well, can Naru get to Mai before it's too late? that's what you'll have to find out, please R&R," **

File 1, Dark Horse Mansion part 1: Naru's remove

Oliver sat there staring out the window as they drove by. Lin's eyes were on the road. Oliver sighed as he turned to the front. "We'll be there soon," said Lin, "You should rest a bit." Oliver didn't have time for rest now. He just got back to Japan and now he could continue as head of SPR. He could see what Madoka did to the office now. he sighed. Lin pulled to the side of the road. "We're here," he said. Oliver saw Madoka, John and Masako standing there smiling at the black car. He opened the door and stepped out with Lin right behind him. Madoka walked toward them with her usual smile on her face.

"Welcome back Noll," she said.

` "Welcome back Sibuya-san," said John with a smile.

"Yes welcome back," Masako added.

Oliver just nodded as Lin got their things out of the back.

Oliver looked around.

"Madoka," he said, "I thought you told to tell everyone that I'm back."

"I did," Madoka replied, "They're inside. John and Hara-san just arrived."

They walked up the stairs. "Everything is the same as you left it," said John, "With some new additions."

"To what?" Oliver asked as he stepped inside.

"Welcome back Naru-chan," said Bou-san with a smile on his face.

Oliver saw Bou-san, Ayako and Yasuhara sitting there in the lobby.

He noticed two faces that he never thought to see again after so long.

"You remember Taka and Kasai, right?" Bou-san asked.

Oliver sat and turned to the two girls sitting on the couch beside Yasuhara.

"It's been a while Sibuya-san," said Kasai.

"Yeah," said Taka with a smile.

"Why are they here?" Oliver asked Madoka or whoever would answer him.

"We work here," said Taka, "Mori-san hired us after we both graduated."

Kasai nodded.

Oliver turned to Madoka who nodded.

"They get along with Mai-chan," said Madoka, "Actually, she was the one who asked me to hire them along with Yasuhara-kun."

Yasuhara nodded grabbing Kasai's hand and squeezed it.

John coughed to get Yasuhara's attention.

Yasuhara waved a hand at the young priest who was holding Masako's hand.

"You shouldn't talk John," he said, "You and Hara-san are going to be getting married soon."

"We've only been dating for two years," Masako replied blushing.

Ayako and Bou-san laughed.

"Aw listen to the marry couple," said Yasuhara making Taka and Kasai laugh.

Oliver looked over to Lin and Madoka who were kissing.

Was everyone around him in a relationship?

A boy with brown hair and green eyes stepped out the kitchen.

"What's up Noll?' he said waving to Oliver.

Oliver stared at him.

"Fai?" he called to the boy.

"That's my name don't wear it out," said the boy.

The others just laughed.

A map went flying at Fai's head. Fai ducked and turned to see a girl with long brown hair and large brown eyes standing there red in the face with rage.

"GO CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE THE KITCHEN NOW FAI!:" she shouted.

"Oh no, Taniyama-chan I'm so sorry," he pleaded getting on his knees and bowed to the girl.

The others laughed.

"That's Mai for ya," said Bou-san, "Whipping those boys into shape."

"I blame Ayako."

"What was that Houshou!" Ayako shouted.

The girl turned to see Lin standing there staring at her.

"Lin-san hey," she said with a smile then turned to Oliver.

Her face turned bright red as she turned her head away from him.

"Hey Naru," she said under her breath.

Fai stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"You forgot the map!" Mai shouted at him.

Oliver stared at the girl for a moment.

She looked a little taller and she let her hair grow out. Oliver felt his heart racing at her voice and the sight of her beautiful face drove him crazy.

Mai sat down between Kasai and Taka placing her head on Taka's shoulder. "I swear," she growled, "Why are boys so stupid?" Taka just giggled. "Beats me," she replied, "You should ask Kasai that." Kasai waved her hands in surrender.

"You know I can't give you an answer Mai-chan," she said.

Mai just smiled at her then glared at Yasuhara before speaking. "Because Yasuhara-san is here, right?" she asked making Taka laugh.

Kasai's face turned bright red.

The two girls laughed.

Masako glared at Mai.

"You're the only one here without a boyfriend," she said.

`"I hate you Masako," Mai hissed at her knowing that Masako as just joking with her.

Oliver cleared his throat to their attention.

Mai turned to face him blushing again.

Fai came back in and jumped onto the couch behind Mai and sat there.

"We have quite the group now," said Lin smirking to Oliver.

Oliver just sighed.

"I came here for one reason," said Oliver, "I was given a case and that's why I'm back in Japan. I need your help solving this case. I trust I have everyone support on this?"

The others stared at each other and nodded slightly.

"What's the case Naru?" Mai asked grabbing Fai's feet as he kicked her in the back.

"A man by the name of Koki Gomez has asked for my help when he was visiting his children in England. He owns a mansion here in Japan and is need of our service for this case. Every spiritualist that took this case has quit saying that the case was too difficult for them. He claims to hear voices in his eldest daughter's room and had seen figures on the walls. His current wife had a miscarriage four weeks after they learned that were accepting."

Everyone listened carefully.

"Gomez-san has his eldest daughter staying there to play as our host. We should b e careful though," said Oliver, "This is all I have for the moment but I believe there's more than this." He stood up to his feet and walked to Lin.

"Tomorrow, meet me here at nine sharp," Oliver added as he said goodbye to Madoka before walking out the door after Lin.

Mai walked with Fai down to her apartment.

"You still love him, don't you?" Fai asked

"Of course not," Mai replied, "We're together dummy."

"Then why haven't we kissed yet?" Fai asked.

Mai growled and pushed him to the side.

"I didn't mean like that," she growled angry.

Fai just laughed, "I know," he said.

Mai looked down at her feet.

"It's just that…"

"What he said to you before he left isn't it?" Fai asked getting concerned for his friend.

Mai nodded.

"I'm so confuse Fai," she said, "I don't even know if like you, Gene or Naru. I don't know anything anymore." She buried her face into her hands. Fai grabbed her hands and placed them at her sides. "Forget about Noll," he said, "You can have any man you want."

"I want Naru," Mai replied looking away.

Fai turned her head to face him. "Even more than Gene or I?" he asked.

Mai looked up at him and sighed.

"I don't know," she replied sadly.

Fai leaned forward to kiss her.

Mai slapped his hand away from her face and backed away.

Fai frowned.

"Don't hate me please;" said Mai, "I just don't even know if I should even kiss a guy right now after what happened with Naru."

Fai wrapped his arms around her. "I know," he said, "I'm sorry Taniyama-chan."

Mai buried her face into Fai's chest and cried.

Oliver stood there against the wall as Fai and Mai were the first to come in.

To Oliver's surprise Mai was right on time.

Mai looked at Olive then looked away.

Fai wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she cried in her hands.

Oliver was surprise to see the sincerely in Fai's eyes.

How dare he hold Mai like that!

Taka, Kasai and Yasuhara walked into the lobby and saw Mai crying in Fai's arms.

"Why don' you two just kiss already," said Taka, "Fai-kun acts your boyfriend anyways."

Oliver wanted to snap at her but bit his lip.

Both Mai and Fai jumped back from each other and blushed.

Oliver closed his eyes trying not to see this.

His childhood friend was taking the girl that Oliver loves right in front of his own eyes.

Oliver would never hurt Fai but Mai was precious to him and Fai had no right to her love.

Bou-san and Ayako stepped inside and giggled at Fai and Mai's faces. Madoka came in with Lin, John and Masako right behind her. Oliver saw them all laughing at the two.

"Let's get going," said Lin looking to Oliver.

Oliver was afraid if he opened mouth he would lash out at Fai for holding Mai like that so he kept his mouth shut. He took a deep breath. "Let's go," he said.

They got outside and got into their vehicles.

John had his driver license so he had his own car. Masako and Fai climbed into John's jeep. Mai was about to climb in with them then Oliver called to her.

"Mai, you will ride with us," he said.

Mai looked to Fai who shrugged and closed the door behind him after Taka climbed in.

Bou-san had Ayako, Yasuhara and Kasai ride with him in his car.

Madoka, Oliver and Mai rode in Lin's van. Madoka sat in the front seat next to Lin while Mai sat next to Oliver in the back seat.

Mai wished she was with Fai; he would be easier to talk to than this narcissistic jerk sitting next to her. She reached for her phone in her pocket and pulled it out and started texting Fai. She smiled as Fai replied very quickly to her text. Oliver glared at her phone and saw Fai's name on the screen. Was Fai and Mai really a couple? Was he too late? Oliver's heart was being torn from the inside out. He told himself he was doing this for Gene's sake but now he wasn't so sure if this was for Gene at all. Mai giggled at a text Fai sent her.

"Texting Fai-kun?" Madoka asked Mai with a smile on her face.

"N-n-no," Mai replied quickly.

Madoka giggled at her face.

Oliver pretended to read his file. It was hard not caring if they were dating or not for Oliver.

Mai continued texting with Fai until Taka sent her a text.

Mai's face turned bright red at the text.

Taka was teasing her about Fai being her boyfriend again.

Mai groaned and put her phone away.

Oliver closed his file.

"You seem to be hitting it off with Fai pretty well," he said trying to tease her.

Mai glared at him. "Not you too Naru!" shaking her fist at him without the ceiling of the van.

Oliver smirked at her.

Mai felt her heart flip up in her chest.

Why was she still in love with him?

He didn't want her but still her love for him was still there.

Fai was a kind and gentle guy the same applies to Gene.

They both were kind to her but she didn't feel anything for either of them.

Why was she settled on this narcissistic jerk?

What was it about him that she loved?

She couldn't even figure that out herself.

Oliver was cruel to her but she still loves him and Fai was there when she needed comfort and Gene taught her how to use her powers and he was there when she had a terrible dream for comfort. What was Oliver done for her?

He protected her from the evil spirits.

Whenever she was in danger it was Oliver that would save her. He would come running. She was always getting into trouble and Oliver was always there to save her. Why would he even bother to continue to rescue a girl that always got into trouble? Why would he even waste his time with her life? He didn't care about others only himself or at least that's the image he made anyways but the truth was he cared in his own weird way.

Mai had told herself that she was in love with Fai or Gene but now that Oliver was back she was seeing that she truly deeply loves him but why couldn't she just fall for Fai or Gene that would be easier well mostly for Fai since Gene was dead and all. She closed her eyes hoping she would the answers soon. Oliver stared at her. Her face showed the confusion that she had been trying to hide with a mask of her smiles but Oliver could see it revealing itself to the world. He sighed and turned to window. He heard soft breaths beside him.

Oliver turned to see that Mai had fallen asleep with her head against the back of the seat.

Oliver sighed and went back to his file leaving her be.

Mai leapt out the van when they arrived. Fai just giggled until Mai jabbed him in the gut shutting him up. The others just laughed at them except for Oliver and Lin.

The mansion was large and was four floors. Vines wrapped around its large frame. The marvel colored walls were slowly turning pure white due to its age. The grass looked that it had just been cut. The wooden gate was falling apart at the scene. The dark breaks were falling off the roof. Mai could tell that the mansion was so old that it could collapse at any moment on itself. The windows were cracked and the door was hanging off the door frame. The stone was so old that pieces of stone were sticking out almost tripping Mai if Fai didn't grab her arm to catch her from a fall to the hard stone ground.

They walked to the front door and saw a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes that were deep as the deep blue ocean under water. She wore a long white dress that came to her ankles with white high heels on her feet that made her look taller than she really was. She looked to be English by how pale her skin was.

She smiled at them.

Mai noted how beautiful this woman looked.

"You must be Sibuya-san," she said to Oliver.

Mai noted how her voice was like angels singing. She would make Oliver a better girlfriend than her in millions of years.

"Hello Gomez-san," Oliver replied, "I am Kazuya Sibuya yes."

She nodded with a smile that could win the heart of any man except for Oliver.

"My father said you would be stopping by," said the woman, "I am Akiro Gomez and I will be your host while you stay here."

Oliver nods then looked to the house.

"I know it's very old," said Akiro, "But I can assure you that it's very safe."

They walked inside.

They were surprise d to see how the house looked inside. It looked so much better inside than outside. Everything seemed brand new. The gang's eyes looked all over the mansion as they walked down the hall. Soon they came to a stop. "This is the room I've set up for you," said Akiro pushing the door open.

The room was the perfect size. A small square wooden coffee table in front of a yellow couch with two arm chairs at either end of the coffee table. A long wooden desk resting the wall across from it with a window looking into the forest behind the mansion. The green wallpaper was very new. Oliver looked around the room. it would do for their base. Akiro stepped out the room to let them set up. "If there's anything you need don't be afraid to ask for it," she said before leaving the room with a smile on her angelic face.

Oliver sighed. "Bou-san, Yasuhara, John and Fai go get the equipment. Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san search the mansion for spirits, Kasai go with them. Mai tea and take Taka with you."

Mai and Taka stepped out the base and walked to the kitchen.

Base was on the fourth floor and the kitchen was on the first floor which meant climbing four sets of stairs to the kitchen and back. Mai murmured under her breath making Taka laugh. They got to the kitchen. Mai looked through the cabinets for the tea kettle and tea bags. Take found the kettle and filed it with water from the sink before placing it on the stove. Take was still giggling about something that Mai didn't get as usual.

"What is so funny?" Mai asked turning to her friend.

"Which do you like better?" Taka asked still giggling.

Mai raised a brow in confusion.

"Which one do you like better? Fai or Sibuya-san?" Taka asked again.

"Whoa?" Mai cried out in shock.

"Do you love Fai-kun or Sibuya-san?" Taka asked still giggling.

"Either of them!"Mai answered ripping the tea bag she found in the cabinets.

"Poor Mai-chan," said Taka, "You got one major problem on your hands. You like two boys but can't decide which you love more."

"I don't like Fai like that he's just a good friend and Naru don't get me started with that narcissistic bastard!"

Taka giggled.

Mai's face went red from embarrassment then the lights went off and the stove was shut off. The room suddenly gotten colder than it would normally. Mai and Taka looked around. "Taka, stay behind me," Mai ordered getting in front of her friend.

Mai saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a figure of a man standing there toweling over them. Mai waved her hand around crying out the nine words for the nine cuts. Then the floor shook knocking them both down onto the floor. Mai felt a hand on her back holding her on to the cold hard floor. Mai struggled to get back up but couldn't. _Somebody help us, please save me, Fai, Naru, _she thought as the coldness moved to her neck. She felt cold fingers wrap around her throat and began to squeeze her windpipe.

"Mai! Taka!" a voice cried out.

It was Kasai!

"Taka! Taniyama-chan!" Fai shouted standing beside Kasai with Masako on his other side.

"John!" Fai cried out as John ran into the room with Oliver right behind him.

John said a prayer.

The figure that stood over Mai vanished and the room return to its normal temperature.

Both Mai and Taka were choking up for air.

Kasai and Masako ran to their friends' side.

Kasai knelt down beside Taka while knelt beside Mai.

Oliver ran to Mai's side and helped her up to her feet.

"Thanks Naru," Mai replied as he helped her up.

Taka looked over at the two and smiled. Mai's heart was pulling toward Oliver but Mai's mind was thinking that Fai was the one.

"What happened?" Oliver asked Mai.

Mai rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know," she replied, "We were making tea and then the lights went off and the next thing I knew was something holding me onto the floor."

Mai heard Masako gasp in horror.

"You have a handprint on your back Mai," Masako cried out.

"I see it too," Kasai added pointing to Mai's back.

Oliver turned Mai around and saw the handprint on her back.

"My back hurts," Mai cried out as Oliver placed his hand on the handprint.

"Ow, watch it Naru," she cried out.

Oliver turned to the door. "Fai," he said, "Keep Mai safe."

He walked off. "I need to speak with Gomez-san," he said.

"Noll,' said Fai grabbing Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver turned to his friend. "We can't take any chance," Oliver replied walking off.

Mai watched Oliver leave the room. She felt her heart breaking as he left. Just as she was starting to think he cared for her like she does him he walks away again.

Oliver walked down the hall when a voice reached his ears.

_ "Are you just going to walk away Noll?" _the voice asked.

"Shut up Gene," Oliver replied to no one.

_ "But you love her, don't you Noll?" _Gene asked again.

"Gene, I mean it shut up," Oliver growled.

_"I know you better than that Noll. You can't escape your only brother." _Gene replied.

"You're one to talk but escapes," Oliver replied, "You left me alone and now you exact me to let another close to me? How can you be so stupid?"

He turned to a mirror on the side of him and stared at his reflection.

It gave him a sad smile.

_"I know that I hurt you, Noll but are you going to do that to Mai?"_ Gene added.

"She doesn't love me," Oliver growled, "She loves you or Fai."

Gene shook his head.

_ "You're too stupid to see how she sees you, Noll," _he said.

Oliver made a fist and shook it at the mirror.

"How do you exact me to let someone close to me! I'm already shutting out our best friend out! Why on earth would Mai be any different!" He shouted.

Gene just sighed. How stupid could his little brother be? Mai was in love with him and he was in love with her but he won't say it.

_"Noll, you got to stop this. You're hurting yourself but most importantly you're hurting Mai too. Do you want to lose the girl you love?" _

"I don't love her!" Oliver shouted, "I don't love anyone! That goes for Mai too!"

Gene wasn't fooled. He could see past his brother's barriers. _"Noll, don't lie to yourself. I don't want to see you and Mai unhappy."_

"If you really didn't want to see me unhappy then you would have never left for Japan in the first place!"

_"Then, you and Mai would never end up together," _Gene replied, _"Noll, I can see the pain in your eyes when you see Fai and Mai together. Fai is like our brother but still he knows that you love Mai but he wants her too. Noll, Mai wants you and only you but you're too blind to even see that."_

"Mai never wanted me to begin with!" Oliver shouted, "She wanted the man she saw in her dreams and that was you! Not me! She was led to believe that it was me but why didn't you tell her the truth when you first met her?"

_"I knew that she loves you from the first time she saw you but I wanted her to know that herself."_

"Just leave me alone Gene," said Oliver walking away from the mirror down the hall.

Gene watched sadly as Oliver turned the corner. _"If only he knew how she feels."_

File 2, Dark Horse Mansion part 2: the man with no face

Mai sat in the base with Oliver staring at the video feed.

Mai glanced over at him.

Her heart pounded against her chest.

She noticed his midnight blue eyes and they sparkled in the light and how his brow raised as he listened to the auto feed. His short dark hair blew in the small breeze that blew from the open window on the side of him. She smiled as his hair blew in the wind.

Oliver turned to face her.

Mai's face turned a bright red.

"What?" Oliver asked noticing her face.

"N-n-nothing," she replied jumping back.

Oliver turned back around to stare at the monitors.

"Um, Naru," she said.

Oliver turned around to see her playing with her fingers.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How do you know Fai?" she asked.

Oliver felt his heart get ripped out his chest.

"We grew up together," he replied, "Fai is like another brother to me."

"Oh," she replied, "Well, that's nice I guess."

"Why do you ask?"

"You two seem to get along pretty well, so I just curious that's all."

Oliver sighed.

"Mai," he said.

Mai felt her skin craw as he said her name.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You got a crush on Fai, don't you?"

"N-n-no," she replied quickly.

Oliver pretended to smirk but in reality his heart was breaking apart.

"Then why are you all red?" he teased.

"Shut up Naru!" Mai shouted hitting him in the chest with her fist.

Oliver chuckled.

"You never change," he said with a smirk.

"Just do your job Sibuya-san," Mai groaned in annoyance.

Oliver stared at her face. Her large brown eyes matched perfectly with her long brown hair. Her soft lips let out a small sigh. Her tiny hands were on her lap. Her hair smelt of apples which was her shampoo. Oliver won't say it but he loved that smell. He looked down to her small chest as she breathed in the cool fresh air. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her lips but held himself back with his willpower that was slowly fading away in Mai's presence.

He sighed and turned back to the monitors.

He felt a hand grab his.

He looked down to see Mai's hand holding his.

"Oh sorry," she said realizing where her hand was. She pulled away laughing nervously.

Oliver could feel the warmth leave his hand. He wanted to reach out and grab her but didn't.

Then the door opened and Fai stepped into the room with Madoka and Lin behind him.

"Hey Taniyama-chan, Noll," said Fai with a smile on his face.

"What's up Fai?" Mai called to him.

Oliver felt his rage burning inside his heart. How dare Fai take Mai away from him.

Fai turned to Madoka.

Madoka nodded smiling.

"Noll," said Madoka, "Can you come with Lin and I for a moment please?"

Oliver didn't want to leave Mai and Fai alone but he had to act like it was no big deal.

"Fine," he said standing up. He followed Lin and Madoka out the door.

Fai sat down in Oliver's spot.

"So," he said to Mai, "What were two you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Mai replied with a smile.

"I'm thinking of getting my hair cut short again," said Mai.

"Oh really?" Fai asked smiling, "Any reason why that is?"

"Oh no reason just feel like it's time for a change," Mai replied smiling.

Fai wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I like you with long hair," he said, "But if that's what you want then it's fine with me."

"Thanks Fai," she replied placing her head on his chest.

Mai's smile faded as Oliver appeared in her head.

"What is it Taniyama-chan?" Fai asked looking down at her.

"It's Naru," Mai replied, "I still can't decide if I still love him or not."

"Why would you still love him?" Fai asked, "He hurt you."

"That's not it," Mai replied, "I can't decide if I love Gene, you or Naru yet."

Fai sighed.

"Well, Gene's dead and it'll be harder to love someone who's dead if you're alive and Noll wouldn't be a good lover since the guy has no emotions of his own and he did hurt you and I love you Taniyama-chan, no one can take your place in my heart."

Mai pulled away. "Fai, I'm being serious here," she said.

Fai wrapped his arms around her.

"Why can't you see that I love you?" he asked, "I won't hurt you like Noll did."

Mai felt tears falling down her face.

"Besides, Noll is engage back in England," said Fai.

Mai looked up at him shocked.

"But, Naru didn't tell me that," she said.

"Well, he doesn't like talking about stuff like that but he is and his fiancée is a bitch too, I'm surprise that she didn't come along. Noll probably didn't tell her where he was going if she's not here in Japan with him."

Oliver walked down the hall when he noticed one of the male servants on the floor.

He was face down.

Oliver knelt down and rolled the man over onto his back.

Oliver's eyes stared down at the man's face….or where it should be.

It was like someone had ripped off his face.

Oliver just stared there with no emotion on his face.

The man's body was limb and hard.

Oliver could tell how long this man had been dead for.

Four hours.

"Naru?" a voice called over to him.

Oliver looked up to see Mai standing there. her eyes widen as she noticed the dead man lying there.

"What happened?" she asked walking toward him carefully.

"He's dead," said Oliver, "For about four hours no less and his face has been removed."

Tears fell down her face.

Oliver knew that Mai would cry for those who died.

He stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Mai," he said, "I need to you to calm down now and go get Lin for me."

Mai looked up into his eyes. It was killing him to see that horror in her eyes and the tears. He hated seeing her in tears. His chest felt like something heavy was pounding against it. That was how heavy his heart was at the moment. He wrapped his arms around her taking her by surprise.

"Naru?" she cried but end up burling her face into his chest.

Gene was right.

He couldn't bear the thought of Mai being taken from him by anyone inducing Fai.

She was his world, his treasure, his reason for living, and his heart.

Oliver never admit to himself but now seeing Mai in tears made him realize how he feels towards her even if she chose Fai his best friend and brother figure.

They pulled away after six whole minute but to Oliver it felt like forever.

"I'll go get Lin-san," said Mai turning around but stopped then turned around.

"Thanks Naru," she said then placed a kiss on his cheek.

Oliver's heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

Mai blushed realizing what she just did.

Oliver turned as he felt his cheeks get warm.

"Sorry," said Mai then walked away leaving Oliver alone with his heart pounding in his ears.

Mai returned with Lin, Fai and Bou-san.

The three men gasped at the corpse.

"Lin," Oliver called, "Call the hospital, Bou-san tell Gomez-san, Fai inform Madoka and Mai…" he stopped as his heart pounded louder in his ears as he said her name.

Mai stared at him which made his whole feel like it was on fire.

"Get Matsuzaki-san," He ordered.

Bou-san wrapped the corpse in a cloth as they placed into the car. Gomez stared at the body sadly. It turned out to be the servant that was like her older brother. According to her he loves children and would do anything for them. She was his favorite since she and him knew each other since the day she was born. Even though she has an older brother by blood but the servant was like her older brother. Oliver had learned that her real older brother died when he went Vietnam for the war when she was very young.

Mai looked over at Oliver who was standing there watching the corpse being carried away.

Mai looked down at her feet.

Fai was standing beside her.

"You okay?" he asked turning to Mai.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"I know this is too much for you," said Fai wrapping his arm around her.

Oliver's eyes fell on the two.

His heart began to crack loudly in his ears.

Mai just smiled which only made his heart break even more.

Oliver turned and walked inside not wanting to see anymore of this.

Lin watched him walk away.

"Poor Noll," said Madoka as she turned to Mai and Fai.

Lin nodded.

"This is difficult for him," said Madoka, "Especially, since he has to watch Fai-kun and Mai-chan like this."

Lin just nods.

Oliver didn't want to see anyone especially Mai and Fai.

He lied on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He just allowed himself to listen his heart but now it was breaking again. His heart was broken when his little sister Irene was found in tears after her boyfriend broke up with her and started seeing another woman. Oliver remembered that he nearly killed the boy for hurting his sister like that. His heart broke when his youngest sister Yukio was in the hospital and was diagnosis with a malignant tumor in her skull. He remembered sitting there in the waiting room hoping that his little sister would pull through. Lucky for him she did and is now a normal fifth grader. His heart broke when Gene passed away and when he found him in Japan.

Oliver rolled onto his side punching the pillow hard as he rolled over.

Mai's smiling face as Fai held in his arms flashed his head.

Why would he let this knock him down?

He should be working but this was making it difficult for him to work on the case.

Oliver rolled back onto his back.

The door to his room opened and Mai popped her head into the room.

She was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Naru?" she called stepping into the room.

Oliver wanted her to go away and never bother him again but that wasn't how she was. When her friends were suffering she was there for them; that's one of the reasons that he loved her so much.

"Are you okay?" she asked walking toward him.

Oliver sat up onto his head and stared at her hoping that would make her leave but she just stood there staring back with worried eyes which pained him to see that she was worried about him when she had Fai.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Mai shook her head.

"If you _**were**__**fine**_ then you wouldn't be in your room."

"Just leave me alone Mai," he growled falling onto the bed and put his pillow over his head.

"No," she said angrily stomping her feet on the floor with her hands at her hips.

"Listen you narcissistic jerk!" she cried, "When your friend comes to check on you the least you can do is talk to them!"

"I want to be alone," Oliver replied.

Mai walked over and pulled the pillow away from his head.

Oliver sat up and stared at her angrily.

"You should learn to mind your own business idiot," he roared.

"Then tell me what's bothering you!" Mai shouted.

"Your small little mind wouldn't understand," he replied.

"DON"T CALL ME STUPID! YOU NARCISSISTIC JERK!" Mai roared out at him.

Oliver growled under his breath.

Mat sat down on his bed.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked.

"It's none of your concern," Oliver replied coldly.

Mai kicked him in the side of his leg.

"Yes it is!" she shouted, "Naru, you are my friend and I want to help you!"

Oliver didn't reply.

Mai sighed and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into a kiss.

Oliver felt his body go numb as she pressed her lips against his.

Why on earth would she even think of kissing another when she has Fai?

Mai pulled away after ten minutes.

"Are you going to ignore that too?" she asked.

Oliver turned his head as a blush crossed his face.

He could see his reflection laughing at them.

"Shut up Gene," he murmured under his breath at his reflection.

He felt something warm on his shoulder didn't bother to look to know that Mai had placed her head on his shoulder.

"Gene was right, you are a stupid scientist," she said with her eyes closed.

Why was she even here?

Fai was probably looking for her somewhere.

"Bou-san and the others are worried about you," she said, "Lin-san told us to leave you alone. I but was so worried that I couldn't it but to check on you."

She grabbed his shirt.

Oliver remained silent.

"Fai asked me to be his girl," she said.

Oliver's heart was breaking again.

"I don't know what to do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know, I guess because you two are best friends and I wanted to ask you this."

"Couldn't you ask Taka, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, Kasai or Madoka this?"

"I…."

His heart was falling apart.

"Go with him," he said.

"What?" she said opening her eyes and looked up at him.

"Go with him," Oliver repeated, "He'll make you happy."

Mai was hoping he would say that she should be with him but he didn't.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Oliver looked over to Gene who was shaking his head at him.

"I'm sure," he replied,

"But I….still love you," Mai replied which broken his heart even more.

"Me? Or Gene?" Oliver asked.

"You," she replied, "When you left I did some thinking and I learned that I don't love Gene. I mean I love him but like a brother. I love you Naru and I can't stand it loving another man but you." She grabbed his shirt again. "Please don't tell me that I can't love you. Fai told me that you are engage in England. I know I can't be with you because of that but still I want you to know how I feel about you."

"Why?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Why do you love me? I've hurt you," he asked.

"I don't know," Mai replied, "I just do."

Oliver sighed.

"You'll learn to love Fai," he said feeling his heart break.

Mai squeezed his shirt tighter.

"Naru, I can't let you go again!" she cried.

Oliver sighed and stood up.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them away and at her sides.

"You don't need me around," he said, "I'm only here for a case, that's all. I'm going back to England after this case is over."

Mai's heart started to break.

"Naru please don't do this, please," she pleaded.

Oliver's mind was made up and she couldn't change it.

He saw the tears flowing down her face.

Oliver was about to comfort her but stopped.

Mai couldn't stop the tears.

Oliver stood there watching her cry as his heart felt heavy.

Then the door opened and Fai stood there.

"Taniyama-chan?" he said.

He had heard Mai crying through the door as he was walking by.

He saw Oliver just standing there which told Fai that it was his fault that Mai was crying.

Fai made a fist and ran at Oliver.

He swung his fist punching Oliver in the jaw.

Oliver fell onto the floor and looked up at Fai who stood there glaring down at him.

"You bastard Noll," he said shaking with rage, "How dare you make her cry!"

Oliver didn't reply.

He looked down at the floor.

Mai got up from the bed and knelt down at his side.

"Are you okay Naru?" she asked but no response.

Fai punched him again in the jaw spending Oliver backwards into the wall.

"You got some nerve!" he shouted.

"Fai, please stop this," Mai cried out standing up and grabbed his wrist but Fai pulled it away.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Oliver stood up to his feet.

"She came in here," he said, "She set herself up for that."

"Naru," said Mai looking at him with hurt eyes.

Fai punched Oliver again,

"OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES NOLL!" he shouted, "TANIYAMA-CHAN LOVES YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU RETURN HER FEELINGS!"

"What do you know?" Oliver asked, "You can't say anything that could get me to change my mind."

Oliver swung his fist hitting Fai in the face.

Fai fell back onto the floor.

"Get the hell out of my room the both of you," Oliver hissed.

Fai stood up and lunged at Oliver.

Oliver dodged and kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop it the both of you," Mai pleaded.

Fai slammed his elbow into his gut spending him back.

"Stop!" Mai shouted.

The two boys rolled around on the floor fighting each other.

"I can't believe you would just sit there and tell her that you don't love her!" Fai cried bashing the back of Oliver's head into the floor.

"You damn man!"

Oliver kick ked him off and then jabbed his elbow into his abdomen.

"STOP IT NARU! FAI!" Mai cried out.

Then the door opened and Bou-san, John and Lin came into the room.

"Mai?" said Bou-san.

Mai turned to him with tears in her eyes.

Bou-san looked up to see the two boys fighting.

Lin grabbed Oliver by the collar of his shirt while Bou-san wrapped his arms under Fai's arms. John was comforting Mai.

"What is going on here Naru-chan?" Bou-san asked, "It's not like you to get in a fight during a case like this."

Lin let Oliver go once he was sure that he was fine.

"Just stay away from me," was all he said as he walked toward the door.

"YOU BASTARD!" Fai shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE WERE EVER FRIENDS?"

What Fai said next made Oliver snap.

"HOW CAN YOU AND GENE EVER BE TWINS! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HIS TWIN! YOU'RE NEVER LIKE GENE! YOU NARCISSISTIC JERK!"

Oliver spins around and slapped Fai across the face.

"Don't you dare bring my brother into this," he growled.

Mai and John watched as Oliver stomped out the room slamming the door shut.

Mai sat the base looking at the clock with Masako, Taka and Kasai comforting her.

Ayako and Madoka were talking about what went wrong the past few hours.

Then the door opens.

Yasuhara, Bou-san, John, and Lin came into the base.

"Did you find Naru?" Mai asked.

"No," Bou-san, replied, "He disappeared."

"What about Fai-kun?" Taka asked.

"He's still in his room," Yasuhara replied.

"What do we do now?" Ayako asked, "And more importantly what has gotten into them?"

Bou-san rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't know," he replied, "We all know how Fai-kun is when it comes to Mai but I would never thought that Naru would allow himself to be provoked into a fight like that."

Mai brought her knees to her chest.

Fai was trying to protect her from Naru but it was Naru who she had confessed to not Fai.

Naru won her heart.

It was never Fai or Gene.

Gene had encouraged her to tell Naru how she felt.

When Mai did the first time he just said "Me? Or Gene?"

He said the same thing when she tried again.

Fai came because Mai was crying begging Naru to take her but all that did was cause a fight between two friends that were like brothers. Mai felt responsible for the fight since they were fighting over her. No one would blame her but Mai blamed herself for the fight. Fai had told her that Naru had it coming to him after he calmed down. Mai told him that she chose Naru even though he hurt her. Fai tried to talk her out of her decision but Mai knew deep inside that it was Naru along. Fai soon realized that he couldn't change her mind so he just. "I hope you can make him see the truth but if he hurts you again then I'll beat the crap of out of him."

Mai wanted Naru to come back to her.

Fai came into the room.

Hey Fai-kun," said Bou-san, "You feel better?"

Fai looked around.

"Madoka, where's Noll?' he asked, "I wanted to apologize for being an ass to him."

Madoka sighed sadly.

"We can't find him anywhere," she replied.

Fai looked over to Mai.

"I'll go look for him," he said, but anyone could say anything he was gone.

Kasai sighed.

"Mai, what will you do?" she asked, "Fai and Sibuya-san fought over you and now Sibuya-san isn't here."

Mai didn't answer.

"Maybe Sibuya-san thought that Mai chose Fai so he left," said Taka.

"That doesn't sound like Naru," said Bou-san sitting down in a chair by his wife.

"I agree," said Yasuhara, "Sibuya-san's pride always gets in the way of his emotions."

"Not really," Lin replied making everyone look at him.

"For some odd reason, Naru swallowed his pride a long time ago and now he doesn't act on pride anymore."

"Why did he swallow his pride?" Mai asked, "That doesn't sound like Naru either."

"I think it's because….he fell in love," Lin replied.

Everyone looked to each other.

"With who?" they all cried out in unison.

"Mai-chan," Madoka answered, "Right Lin?"

Lin nodded.

Mai sat there frozen.

"Naru loves me?" she cried out, "But he told me that he doesn't."

"It's because, he's engaged," Madoka answered, "He hates the idea of being engage to his fiancée because she's not Mai-chan but he has no choice since his father arranged the whole thing or otherwise he and Fai would have never fought and Naru would be here with Mai-chan."

Mai didn't know what to believe.

Mai leapt up to her feet.

"I'm going to look for him," she said but before anyone could stop her she was gone.

File 3, Dark Horse Mansion part 3: Blood for blood

_Mai found herself standing in a dark void._

_ Ghost orbs were surrounding her._

_ "Mai," said a voice._

_ Mai turned and saw Gene standing there with a smile on his face._

_ "Gene!" she cried walking toward him._

_ "Gene, my love-life is a mess right now. Fai and Naru were fighting over me even though I chose your brother. What should I do Gene?"_

_ Gene placed a hand on her cheek._

_ "You can worry about that later," he said, "Take a look over there."_

_ Mai turned and saw a girl with long blonde hair standing there looking down at a man who was laying there. His lips were purple and his skin was pale as paper. His eyes were closed. His tore up clothes looked like an animal did it. The woman held a kitchen knife in her hand. "You killed my love," she said, "You got what's coming to you."_

_ She held the knife over her head and stabbed the man's face._

_ Mai gasped as the woman carved around his face._

_ Mai buried her face into Gene's chest._

_ "You should watch," he said._

_ Mai turned to look as the woman held the man's face in her hand over her head laughing._

_ Then she took the knife and sliced her own throat._

_ Mai saw her fall to the floor with blood pouring out of the woman's neck._

_ The woman fell onto the floor._

_ The knife rolled out of her hand underneath the counter._

_ The man's face in her other hand._

_ "Koki my love," said the woman reaching out a hand for the ceiling, "Let's never be apart again." Then her hand fell to her side and she died._

Mai opened her eyes found herself in her bed.

"Mai?" Kasai called leaning over her "Are you alright?".

"I saw…" Mai replied staring at her.

"You saw what?" Bou-san shouted.

"A woman," Mai replied, "she was standing over a man that she had killed. She carved out his face and then killed herself."

Masako patted her back.

Bou-san ruffled her hair.

Mai looked up at the others and smiled.

Lin turned to Yasuhara. "Could you do some research on the murder that Taniyama-san saw in her dream?" he asked.

"Sure," said Yasuhara, "Chiaki could you come with me?"

"Sure," Kasai replied.

Mai watched as the couple left the room.

"Don't get her pregnant now Yasuhara," said Taka.

"Shut up Taka," Kasai called out blushing.

Everyone laughed but Lin.

Mai saw Fai and Taka high fived.

Fai was getting over Mai and was now going after Taka.

Mai was glad that Fai could move on.

He was a real friend.

"While they're doing that," said Bou-san turning to Ayako. "Let's go look around ourselves."

"Sure," Ayako replied smiling.

"Masako?" John said turning to Masako.

"Of course John," said Masako taking his arm.

Bou-san and Ayako took to one direction while John and Masako took another.

"Taka," said Fai, "Ya want look around with me?"

"Wait you're not asking Mai to do with you?" Taka asked in shock.

"Shut up and come with me," said Fai grabbing her hand and walked away.

Madoka turned to Lin.

"We should look to the north since everyone else is looking elsewhere."

Lin nodded and stood up from his chair.

Mai watched her friends walk away leaving alone in base.

She got up from the couch and made her way to the monitors.

Lin had taught her how to use the equipment before he and Naru left for England.

Mai was usually the one at the compute on cases since Lin and Naru were away in England.

She stared at the monitors. Everything was quite. She could see the others walking then stopping to make out with their lovers. Fai and Taka were the only ones were walking and talking toward Gomez-san's room since she away for the funeral of the servant who died a few days ago which now Mai realized was the last time she saw Naru.

Mai sighed and was about to close her eyes when the lights went off again. "Not again," she groaned standing up. The monitors shut off and the temperature around the room dropped. Mai felt something pulling her down onto the floor hard. She let out a shrink of terror as she hit the hard cold wooden floor. She felt something on her back like a hand. She could feel the pressure rising on her back in that one spot. _Help please, Naru,_ her thoughts cried out but she knew no one would hear them. She heard the bones in her back cracking.

"Get away from her!" a voice shouted.

A gust of wind blew around the room and a burst of a golden light shot out at the shadowy figure holding Mai down. The light hit the figure ripping it apart. Mai felt the pressure on her back vanished. Someone came back to save her! She thought Fai had come back to save her with his power to create a barrier inside his target was what that light was but then it hit her. If it was Fai then his barrier would be purple not gold.

The lights turned back on.

Mai turned around to see her savor.

Lying on the floor face down was a boy with short dark hair, dressed in dark blue jeans, black gym shoes, a white t-shirt underneath a yellow jacket. His eyes were closed but Mai knew if they were open then they would be midnight blue. Her eyes widen in shock. Could it be!

"Naru!" she cried out. She stood up and ran to his side ignoring the pain in her back.

She knelt down and rolled him over onto his back.

"Naru, you came back," she said as tears fell down her face.

Naru had come back and saved her once again with his own PK powers.

Mai buried her face into his chest.

"Please live," she said, "I love you Naru."

Oliver opened his eyes and found himself lying on the couch in base.

He sat up and saw a yellow blanket over his body. He looked to see Mai sitting there in Lin's chair looking at the monitors. He stood up and walked toward her. "Where's Lin?" he asked. Mai turned to face him.

"With Mori-san," she replied pointing to the monitors.

Oliver looked over her shoulder.

"Fai's not with you?" he asked noticing Fai with another woman.

"I told him I'm not interested in him," Mai replied.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where did you go Naru?" Mai asked, "You had us all worried about you."

"Nowhere," Oliver replied.

Mai stood up and stared him straight in the eye. "Don't try and act cool with me Dr. Oliver Davis/Kazuya Sibuya/Naru," she said.

Oliver felt a smile coming on his face but he held it back.

"I needed to clear my head," he replied.

Mai wasn't sure if she would just let that slide but what happened next made her heart and mind stopped all together.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Mai," he said, "I shouldn't have pushed you away like that."

Mai's eyes widen.

"I love you Mai, I wasn't sure how to tell you," he said, "I afraid you fell in love with Fai or Gene so I just panicked when you told me the first time and then again when you told me the second time. The time I was away I couldn't stop thinking about you and what I did to you. I'm sorry. I know I don't derive this about can you forgive?"

Mai knew how Oliver was; he had a hard time showing his emotions to anyone but this made her so happy to hear him say those words. The words that she wanted to hear him say for a long time now and here he was saying them. Mai hugged him. "I can never hate you Naru," she said, "I love you and nothing can take my love away from you not Fai or Gene. No one can take my love away from you. It's all yours."

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

Oliver pressed his lips against hers.

Mai returned the kiss happily.

Bou-san pushed the door opened and stepped into the room with the others right behind him.

His body froze due to shock.

The others gasped as they saw Oliver was back and was kissing Mai.

"When did you get back Naru-chan?" Bou-san called making the two pull away and turned to see the others standing there.

"How long were you guys standing there?" Mai asked.

"Hmm, five minutes," said Fai with a pleased smile on his face.

Mai blushed she looked to see a blush on Oliver's face as he looked down at her.

Oliver didn't pull away from her.

Mai was glad he didn't.

Bou-san and the others glared at the boy in her arms not in the good way.

Masako eyes were like draggers.

"You're not Naru," she said.

"Huh?" said Mai looking up at Oliver.

Oliver smirked at them.

"No, I'm not," he said, "I'm just a lost soul trying to draw his murderer."

Mai backed away from him.

"Why did you make Naru say those things to me?" she cried realizing what she had just done.

The spirit grabbed her wrist. "I'm quite taken with you," he said, "I borrowed this boy's body to find Anglia and to ruin your relationship with this boy."

"Get out of Naru right now!" Bou-san shouted shaking his fist.

The spirit smirked. "I don't think so," he said, "I only blasted that spirit that had your friend to grain her trust."

"What are you going to do to Naru?" Mai cried out trying to get free.

"Don't worry," he said, "Once I'm done, you'll never have to feel the pain that he causes you ever again." Mai gasped realizing the spirit's meaning.

The spirit let go of her wrist and ran to an open window.

"NARU!" Bou-san shouted as the spirit made Oliver jump through the window.

Lin and Bou-san ran to the window with Mai between them. "Naru!" she cried as the boy's body fell toward the grassy ground below.

"There's no way he'll survive the fall!" Bou-san cried out.

Lin ran out the door.

"Lin-san!" Mai cried out running after him.

"Mai!" Bou-san called out after the girl.

Mai ran down the stairs after Lin. _Please let Naru be alright, _she thought as she ran. They ran to the back door. Lin kicked the door open and ran out with Mai right behind him.

The boy was falling right for them.

"Naru!" Mai cried out.

The boy's eyes were closed with no sign of the spirit still inside his body.

"The spirit must have left his body before he made him fall," said Lin.

Mai gasped.

Oliver crashed down into the lake below.

"Naru!" Mai cried out jumping into the lake.

"Taniyama-san!" Lin cried out as the girl jumped into the lake after the boy.

Mai dove down into the water.

The boy flowed downwards toward the floor.

_Naru, hold on please, _she thought as she swam toward him. She got to the boy reaching out her hand for his. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to her body. _Don't worry Naru; I'll save you like you save me. _She wrapped her arm around his waist. She swam up to the surface where Lin awaited them. She saw two figures standing there now. she pushed through the water coming up to the surface gasping for air.

"Mai!" Bou-san cried out as he saw the girl and boy appeared from underneath the water.

"Mai!" Ayako cried out reaching out her hand for the girl to take.

Mai reached out and grabbed Ayako's wrist.

Ayako pulled them out of the water.

Madoka placed a towel around Mai's small frame while Masako handed her a warm cup of tea. Mai looked over to see Oliver lying on the ground with Lin doing chest compressions to the boy. Madoka watched in horror as Lin stopped to listen to the boy's heart then started another set of chest compressions. "Stay with us Naru!" Lin cried out.

The boy didn't move.

_Please no, Naru,_ Mai thought as she brought her hand up to her lips.

Then water shot up from the boy's mouth hitting the air as he coughed.

"Naru!" Mai cried out happily running to him.

Oliver sat up coughing out the water in his lungs.

"Thank goodness," Madoka replied with a sigh of relief.

Mai got onto her knees and placed a small hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Oliver looked up at her then looked down at his feet.

He was still the same as he was a few days ago.

Mai wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I was so worried Naru," she said into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys," said Oliver, "I know I was being an idiot for running off like that."

"Ya think?" Bou-san replied with one eye closed.

Everyone started laughing but Oliver, Lin and Mai.

Mai pulled away and wrapped the tears from her eyes.

Oliver stared at the girl. He had hurt her but she went through all that trouble for his sake. Why couldn't she just let him die?

"You had us all worried," Lin replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

Oliver stood up.

"Let's get back to work," he said to the others.

Everyone nodded.

"Naru," said Mai standing up.

"We'll talk later," he replied without looking at her.

Mai nodded.

They walked back into the base and took their seats.

Oliver sat in a chair beside the monitors with Lin right behind him.

"While I was away," he said, "I did some research on the mansion. This place was called Dark Horse Mansion during the 1800s but it was exactly built at time the mansion of the American Revolution was going on. It was built for some members of the royal family to hide in case the war came over to England."

"But we're in Japan," said Bou-san, "Not England."

"They said the house was in England," said Oliver, "But in reality it was built here. While the Americans and the British fought for the country one of the king's relative moved in here with her lover to avoid suspicions, but however a man learned where the couple were hiding and came to this house to find them. Apparently, the man and member of the royal family at the time were arranged to get married but she chose another man and as a result the lover was killed. The member of the royal family learned of her lover's murder and tracked down his killer. She invited the man to the house where she took her revenge on the man for killing her lover by several stab wounds and then carved out his face from his body."

"What were their names?" Mai asked.

"The woman's name was Anglia and her lover was named Koki Gomez," Oliver explained.

"Isn't that the same name as the owner of this house?" Bou-san asked.

"Gomez-san is Koki Gomez the second," Oliver explained, "The man who killed is believed that killed him was called William Kai. He was Japanese born but raised in England by his older sister Akiro Kai who was a friend of the victim. Gomez-san's daughter is named Akiro Gomez after the woman who said to befriend the victim. If you look how it's all played out this house is the cause of many betrayals. Akiro was killed by Anglia after she learned about her brother's death and about his killer. Angelia was alright a ghost when Akiro died so they couldn't pin the murder on anyone that was alive."

"So, the woman you saw in your dream was Angelia killing William," said Fai to Mai.

"They had a child," Oliver continued, "His name was Kai Gomez. He knew of the sinful acts his mother had committed. He went to church to be forgiven but it was too late for forgiveness. Kai had a family of his own then died by an unexplainable death. His face had been carved out from his body. Soon after there were rumors of people who died here end up losing their faces." He looked up at the others to see if they were listening before continuing. "There are many love triangles that always occurs in this house in the end two of those people in the love triangle die by having their faces carved out their bodies."

"What about the servant that died here?" Ayako asked.

"He was part of a love triangle," Oliver explained, "Gomez-san hasn't returned to this mansion after his death because she's dead."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"She checked into a hotel and then hung herself," Oliver explained, "She has a husband that she could never love. The servant wasn't just her older brother figure but he was her lover as well. The two would meet in private while her husband was away. She chose to stay in the house she grew up in because of her lover was here. As a result, he was killed then she committed suicide. I went to her hotel room and found that her face had been carved out from her body. My theory is this if you ever have something to do with this house or with any of the family members you will die if you're part of a love triangle."

Mai realized something.

She, Oliver and Fai were in a love triangle right now!

Mai's body began to shake.

"Taniyama-chan?" Fai called walking toward her.

Oliver looked up at her and realized it hit her.

"You know," he said.

Mai nodded.

"Know what?" Kasai asked.

Fai suddenly realized it too. "Noll, Taniyama-chan and I are in a love triangle which means two of us will die," said Fai.

File 4, Dark Horse Mansion part 4: a love triangle!

_Mai stood there waiting for something._

_ She looked around and smiled as Naru walked toward her._

_ "Naru!" she cried out happily wrapping her arms around his neck._

_ Naru chuckled and hugged her back._

_ "I've missed you Mai," he said, "Now let's go inside. I want to see our proud and joy."_

_ Mai just smiled and nodded._

_ The two stood over a small boy playing with toys in front of them._

_ "I've missed him," said Naru knelt down at his son's side._

_ "Where did you go Naru?" Mai asked, "I've been so worried."_

_ "I was talking with the guard that guards your dear uncle the king," Naru explained._

_ "What does he want?" Mai asked._

_ Naru pulled her close to his chest._

_ "Your uncle is looking for you."_

_ "I won't marry Fai!" Mai cried out angrily stomping her foot._

_ "I know my love," Naru replied, "That's why we're in hide."_

_ "Why can't my uncle see how happy we are?" Mai asked hugging him._

_ Naru just chuckled._

_ "He will not listen," he said, "Your uncle only wants what's best for you."_

_ "He did not raise me!" Mai hissed at the wall._

_ "Do not worry my love," said Naru, "I will protect you from anyone even that means the king as well." He pulled Mai into a kiss. _

_ Naru walked into the mansion with a smile on his face._

_ "Mai!" he called out, "I am home!"_

_ Exacting his lady love to run to greet him like she does so many times but this is time was different which worried him._

_ "Mai?" he called out walking further into the house._

_ He walked into their bedroom exacting to find his son and his love asleep but they were not here. _

_ The door closed behind him._

_ "Welcome home Noll," said a voice._

_ Naru turned around and saw Fai standing there in a corner behind the door._

_ "You are Fai," said Naru, "Chiaki's little brother, am I wrong?"_

_ "You're not wrong," Fai replied taking a step toward him._

_ "I have come for my lady now hand her over."_

_ "Mai is not your woman!" Naru roared out, "She chose me!"_

_ Fai held up a kitchen knife._

_ "Let's see how my lady likes it when she finds you without your face," said Fai, "After all, it was that face that took my love away from."_

_ "Masako please take this to my room," Mai said to her servant._

_ Masako bowed._

_ "Yes ma," she said._

_ Mai stepped into the house with a smile on her face._

_ "Naru! I am home to you my love!" she called but no answer._

_ "Masako," said Mai, "Where is my love?"_

_ "I do not know ma," Masako replied, "Shall I ask the others servants if they have seen him?"_

_ "Yes," Mai replied._

_ Masako bowed."Very well ma," she said then walked away._

_ Mai made her way to her room._

_ She saw a body lying on the bed._

_ "Naru!" she sang happily, "You have me worried my love. If only I would think that you would be sleeping from your very long trip but now you're back to me, my love."_

_ She walked toward him._

_ His back was facing her._

_ She wrapped her arms around his waist._

_ "My love," she said, "I wish to make love to you tonight."_

_ She rolled him over onto his back._

_ "Would you mind?" she asked then looked at his face or rather where it would be._

_ Mai's eyes widen._

_ "My love?" she cried._

_ She saw something on the floor._

_ She ran to see what it was._

_ It was her lover's face!_

_ Mai gasped._

_ She picked up the face and held to hers._

_ "My love who did this to you?" she cried as tears fell down her face._

_ "I wasn't' exacting you to invite me here Taniyama-chan," said Fai, "I know it's been hard raising your son by yourself since Noll was mysteriously killed."_

_ Mai glared at him while he drank his tea._

_ "Fai," she said._

_ Fai looked up at her._

_ "I've been so lonely since Naru's death. I need another man to comfort me could you please be that man?"_

_ Fai smiled._

_ "Shall I make love to you?" he asked._

_ Mai felt disgusted by his words._

_ The only man that would touch her was Naru._

_ "If you wish," she replied, "But please be gentle."_

_ Fai stood up and picked her up and carried her into the house._

_ They walked into the kitchen where Mai eyed the kitchen knife that Ayako had used to make their lunch with._

_ "Fai," she said, "Could you put me down for a minute. I need to get some tea and take it to my son."_

_ Fai placed it down on her feet._

_ Mai walked toward the tea kettle which was next to the knife she eyed earlier._

_ Fai stood there watching her carefully. Remembering every movement she made except for the knife. _

_ Mai turned to face him with a forced smile on her face._

_ 'My love this is for you,' she thought._

_ Fai walked toward her._

_ "Have your servants take that up to your son," he said walking toward her which what she wanted him to do._

_ Fai was a few inches away from her face and that's when she took her chance._

_ She stabbed him in the shoulder._

_ "TANIYAMA-CHAN?" Fai cried out looking down at her._

_ "You disgust me," Mai hissed, "As if I would share a bed with you! You murdered my love in cold blood and now I will take my revenge!"_

_ She stabbed him several times before he fell to the floor covered in his own blood._

_ Mai stood over him with the knife in hand. His blood covered her body._

_ She drove the knife into his cheek and began carve out his face._

_ "How dare you take my Naru away from me," she hissed, "You got what was coming to you."_

_ She held the knife up to her throat._

_ 'My love we can be together again,' she thought before slicing her neck._

_ She fell to the floor holding Fai's face in her hand._

Mai's eyes shot opened.

She found herself in her room with Taka and Kasai over her.

"Mai?' they called.

Mai shot up to a sitting position.

She looked around and found that she was awake with her friends standing on either side of her bed.

"What happened?" Kasai asked.

"I had one of those dreams again," said Mai.

The door opened and Bou-san came into the room.

"Mai? You okay in here? I heard you screaming."

Mai looked up at him.

"I had one of those dreams again," she replied.

"What was it about?' Ayako asked standing beside her husband.

Mai explained her dream as the others came into the room.

"So, you saw their deaths?" Bou-san asked.

Mai nodded.

"I experiencing the whole thing," Mai replied.

Then the door opened again.

Mai turned and saw Oliver standing there in his gray t-shirt and blue pajamas' bottoms with his yellow jacket over his shoulders.

He was carrying a cup of tea in his hands.

Mai recognized the scent as he handed her the cup.

She smiled as she took a sip.

_ This is like before, two years ago, _she thought remembering when he did this for her before.

"You okay?" he asked.

There was something about his tone that made Mai relax.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you," she replied.

Oliver turned to the others.

"I need to have a word with her alone," he said.

They looked to each other.

"OUT!" Oliver roared making them run around the room scared mice in a maze.

They ran out the room as Oliver gave them his infamous death glare.

Oliver sat in a chair beside her bed.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Mai told him about her dream but didn't tell him that he was her lover in the dream.

Oliver sighed.

"You had another dream?" he asked.

Of course he wasn't there when she had that other so he wouldn't know.

She told him about her other dream.

"This time was the full picture," Oliver replied looking out the window.

Mai reached for his hand but stopped realizing what she was doing.

Oliver took off his yellow jacket that he was wearing over his shoulders and placed it over hers.

Mai looked up at him.

"You have several other jackets," he replied, "You can hold onto that one."

Mai smelt his scent.

It smelt so nice.

Oliver stood up to his feet.

"We'll talk later," he said, "There's some things I want to clear up between us."

"Okay," Mai replied.

Oliver walked toward the door and opened it.

The others came falling down onto the floor in the doorway.

Oliver glared down at him.

"What were you doing?" Oliver asked.

They laughed nervously afraid to answer him.

"You guys," said Mai slapping herself in the head for that.

She looked up at Oliver.

"We'll talk later," he said before exiting out the door.

Mai just nodded.

Mai sat in the dining hall early that morning.

She couldn't sleep after that dream she had last night.

She yawned as she stared out the window.

"You didn't' get any sleep last night, did you?" a voice called from behind.

Mai turned around and saw Oliver standing there.

"No," she replied turning back to her breakfast.

Oliver walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mai asked.

Oliver thought about it for a moment was it really that important? It was illogical that much he was sure of but still it was important to him and hopefully to her as well.

"Are you and Fai…?" it was like swallowing a large piece of chick.

"A couple?' he finished.

"No," Mai replied, "Why?"

"You remember what the spirit said to you when it had me?" he asked.

"You mean when it played with my feelings?" Mai replied, "Yeah, I remember, why do you bring it up?"

"Mai, I…"

"What's for breakfast?" Bou-san asked walking into the room with a yawn.

Mai and Oliver looked at him.

"Oh sorry were we interrupting?" Ayako asked jabbing her husband in the stomach.

Oliver stood up to his feet.

"No," he replied, "Once you're finish join me in the base."

"Naru," said Mai turning around in her chair staring at his back.

"Perhaps, another time Mai," he replied making a fist.

"Okay," Mai replied standing up to her feet and walked toward him.

"If that's what you want."

Oliver stepped out the door.

"Sorry Mai," said Taka, "We should've known better."

"Known what?" Bou-san asked.

Ayako slapped him on the back of his head.

"You dummy," she said, "Naru was going to confess his feelings to Mai."

"Huh?" said Bou-san turning to John, Yasuhara and Fai who shrugged.

"It's about time too," said Madoka turning to Lin, "Right Lin?"

Lin nodded.

Mai stared at the door as tears fell down her face.

Oliver was shy to confess in front of the others that much she knew but was he going to say that he loves his fiancée? If that was the case then he wouldn't want to do it in front of the others not unless he wanted them to hate him for it.

Oliver punched the wall to his room.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

_"You should've told her when you two were alone," _said Gene.

"Shut up Gene, I know that," Oliver hissed.

_"Noll, you're beating yourself beat up over this. Go to her and tell her the truth."_

"I said shut your mouth Gene!" he hissed again staring at his reflection.

Gene shook his head.

_"Mai wants to hear it from you," _he said, _"You know what she wants to hear, don't you?"_

Oliver punched the wall again.

"Noll," said a voice.

Oliver turned around and saw Fai standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly as he turned around to face him.

"I've been meaning to apologize to you for being such an ass for early. It's just that….I hate it when Taniyama-chan cries like that."

"I know," Oliver replied, "I hate seeing her cry too."

"Then why did you make her cry!" Fai shouted.

"I didn't want to but my parents," said Oliver looking down at his feet.

Fai walked over and grabbed him by the corner of his dark blue t-shirt.

"Don't give me that crap!" Fai shouted, "Taniyama-chan chose you!"

Oliver stared at his friend.

"She gave her heart to you and not me or Gene," said Fai, "She loves you, ya idiot scientist! But you're too blind to see that!"

Oliver sighed.

"If you love Taniyama-chan then screw Victoria! And screw what your parents say!"

Oliver knew he was right.

"Go to her and tell her the truth! Or otherwise one day, she'll be gone!"

Fai let him go.

"The professor may think he has your best interest at heart but the one who decides their fate, the one who decides their future ….IS YOU NOLL!"

Fai punched him in the face again.

Oliver fell onto the floor of his room.

"Sorry about that but you need to wake up Noll," said Fai, "It's time you stop thinking about Gene and ghost hunting and focus on someone else!"

Fai stepped out the room and slammed the door behind him.

Oliver stood up to his feet.

_"He's right," _said Gene, _"Don't you think, it's about time you moved on? And stop living in the past? You should focus what's in front of you and go for it."_

Oliver stared at his reflection.

Gene disappeared leaving only Oliver's real reflection there.

_You're right guys, _thought Oliver, _it's time I let go of the past and focus on the future. A future with Mai….._

Mai lay on the couch when he walked in.

Lin was typing away on his computer.

"Where's Madoka and the others?" Oliver asked.

"Kasai-san and Yasuhara-san are doing some research in town," Lin explained, "As for the others they're searching around for clues."

Oliver walked toward Mai's sleeping frame.

"It's just you and Mai?" Oliver asked.

"Taniyama-san was with Ayako and Takigawa-san," Lin replied, "They came back to report in, and then Taniyama-san fell asleep so they decided to leave her there to rest."

Oliver stroked Mai's hair.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Lin looked to the corner of his eye and saw that. He smirked at the sight.

Oliver had come along way.

Oliver sat down in a chair beside Mai.

He had planned to tell Mai how he feels before it was too late.

Then Mai's eyes slowly opened.

"Naru?" she said rubbing her eyes.

She was so beautiful.

She looked at him with a confused look which made his heart melt.

He thought that made her look so cute.

"Mai," he said.

She turned to Lin.

"How long have I been out?" she asked him.

Oliver felt his heart crack in two.

She was ignoring him!

He couldn't bear the thought of her ignoring him.

"Not long," Lin replied, "Just for five minutes."

"That long?" Mai replied looking up at the ceiling then at Oliver.

"When did you get here Naru?" she asked.

"Not too long," he replied wanting to get to more important things.

"Mai," he said, "I…."

"We're back!" Yasuhara called out as he and Kasai stepped into the room.

"Oh are we interrupting again?" Kasai asked noticing Oliver and Mai.

"Nope," Mai replied with a smile.

Oliver stood up feeling broken he made his way to Yasuhara.

"What did you find?" he asked hoping to get his mind off the pain.

"I did research about the lovers," said Yasuhara, "It turns out Koki was a palace guard which is how he and Anglia met."

"So," said Oliver, "He protected the palace where she lived?"

"Well," said Yasuhara, "he was her bodyguard. They spent a lot of time together and soon fell in love when word came about her arranged marriage to William was heard the two flee the palace in hopes of starting a future together."

Oliver placed his fingers under his chin.

Mai stared at him.

He looked so cute when he was thinking to himself like that.

"The mansion was built by the royal family but….the king when it was built gave it to the Gomez family as a gift for protecting the royal family so well. Koki's grandfather left him this mansion and thought it would work as their home."

"How did William find them?" Mai asked.

Yasuhara rubbed the back of his neck.

"He tracked down one of Koki's friends," said Kasai, "who knew where the couple were and made him talk however the man was pretty drank so it wasn't too hard for him. When he killed Koki he left eh mansion but he had a scratch on his right hand."

"Koki was known as wild wolf," said Yasuhara, "He was called that for how he fought on the battlefield. Anyways, before Koki died he wrote a message for his lover on their bed in his own blood. It said _look for the man who has a scratch on his right hand that is the in shape of a J, he is the one who killed me."_

"Well, that would explain how Anglia learned of her lover's killer," said Oliver.

Then the light went off.

"What now?" said Mai.

"Lin!" Oliver cried out.

Lin stood up to his feet.

"Naru!" Mai cried out, "There's someone by the window!"

Oliver ran over to the window and opened it.

"There's no one out there," he said.

Mai jumped up from the couch.

"BEHIND YOU!" she cried out.

"What?" said Oliver turning around and saw a woman with blonde hair staring at him from the window.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Koki," she said then pulled him out the window.

"Naru!" Mai cried out running to the window.

"Sibuya-san!" Yasuhara and Kasai shouted running to the window.

"Naru!" Lin shouted running to the window.

Oliver reached up a hand which Mai grabbed.

"Hold on!" she cried.

Then Mai felt her slipping.

"Crap Mai-san hold on!" Yasuhara cried out.

Mai fell through the window.

"MAI!" Kasai cried out as her friend fell to her death.

Mai opened her eyes and found herself inside a seller.

"You alright?" a voice asked.

She looked up and saw Naru leaning over her with pieces of wood on his back.

"Naru?" she gasped.

Naru climbed off knocking the wood off his back.

"Did you protect me from the wood falling on top of me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Actually, it came down with us."

Mai looked around the room.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Looks like an underground seller," Naru replied.

Naru stood up and stared up at the way they came in.

"Well can't go back that way," he said.

"So, what now?" Mai asked.

Naru sat down beside her.

"We wait for Lin and the others to come looking for us. Lin, Yasuhara-san and Kasai-san did see us fall so they would know where to look or at least Lin will."

Mai brought her knees to her chest.

Naru heard the sound of singing coming from the side of him.

He looked to see Mai singing.

She had an amazing singing voice.

The song was moving and was made to lighten the mood.

The song ended and Mai lowered her head onto her knees.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"It was a song my mom sang to me when I was little," Mai replied, "I sing it when I get nervous or scared and it helps me a little."

"Doesn't sound that bad," he said.

"Oh shut up Naru," she growled, "It's something that I like to keep of my mom. Is that a crime?"

"No," he replied, "But it is childish if you think about it."

"Even if it is, it's important to me!" Mai hissed.

She giggled.

"I missed fighting with you," she said, "I don't why but it makes me feel better."

Naru chuckled.

"I love you," Mai said suddenly.

"What did you say?" Naru asked wanting to make sure he heard her right.

"I said I love you, ya jerk!" Mai growled.

Naru chuckled.

"I love you too," he replied finally he could tell her his feelings.

"You what?" she cried out.

"I love you Mai," Naru replied turning to face her.

"Are you deaf?"

"I'm not deaf! I was just was surprise that's all."

Naru turned her head to face him.

"Do you think I'm toying with you?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know," she replied.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through."

"It's okay, I'm kind of glad. You did all that to protect me, right? But aren't you engaged?"

"I don't love her," he replied, "Besides…"

He pulled her into his chest.

"I've already decided on you."

She looked up at his face and saw the sincerely in his eyes.

She smiled and touched his cheek.

"I love you," she said pressing her lips against his but this time he returned the kiss.

"I love you Mai," he said.

Then a bright light flashed blinding them both.

They turned and saw a woman with long blonde hair standing there smiling at them.

"I knew you two could set me free," she said.

"You're Anglia, aren't you?" Mai asked.

"Yes," the woman replied, "I knew you two free us."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"In order for the spirits in this house to move on we need the love two lovers that are meant to be and that's you two. I knew if I could get you two alone then you could finally tell each other how you feel."

A hand grabbed Angelia's.

Angelia turned around and saw a man with short brown hair stood there smiling at her.

"Koki," she said with a smile.

The man smiled. "My love," he said, "I've missed you."

They shared an embrace.

"I am sorry for what I have done," said Anglia.

"You did what you thought was right my love," Koki replied, "I don't blame you. I can only love you."

Mai smiled at the couple then turned to Naru.

Naru squeezed her hands in his.

A warm light hit Mai's face as it grew around the couple.

Koki tuned to Naru.

"Take care of your lover Sibuya-san," he said, "Or should I say Dr. Davis."

Naru didn't react.

Angelia smiled and turned to Mai.

"Love him the best you can," she said, "Taniyama-san."

Mai just smiled at her.

The couple kissed then flowed away into the bright light shining down as if it was pulling them upwards to the sky.

The light vanished and Mai and Naru were alone again.

"That's the first time I've heard of love being the only way to cleanse a spirit," said Naru.

"It's pretty interesting, isn't it?" Mai asked smiling at him.

"Yes it is," Naru replied giving her one of his rarest smiles.

They kissed again.

Mai couldn't tell how long it's been since they were suck in the old underground seller but she was relieved to see a bright light coming from above them.

"Noll! Taniyama-san!" a voice called out, "Are you down there?"

"It's Lin-san!" Mai called happily.

Naru stood up and walked toward the hole above them.

"That was quick," he called, "We need a rope or a ladder.

Mai saw a rope being tossed down through the hole.

"Mai," said Naru staring at his lover.

Mai walked toward him.

"I'm spending Mai up first," Naru called to Lin.

"But what…..?" Mai replied.

Naru kissed her to keep her quite.

They pulled away after four whole minutes.

"Please Mai," he said.

Mai just sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you up there," she said grabbing the rope.

"I'll be looking for your smile," Naru replied making Mai blush.

She started climbing up the rope.

Naru watched as she climbed up the rope.

He saw Bou-san's hand reaching out for the girl who took it, allowing herself to pulled out the hole.

Naru made sure that she was safe before he grabbed the rope and pulled himself up.

He climbed up to the hole above him.

He could see the light getting brighter as he gotten closer.

Soon, he was at the top.

Lin held out a hand for him to take.

Naru grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet.

"You gave us quite the scar there," said Bou-san to Naru as Ayako checked Mai for injuries.

Kasai and Masako looked to each other then to Mai then Naru.

"We can't sense the spirits anymore," they said in unison.

Mai just smiled and turned to Naru.

"They moved on," she said, "Once they got what they wanted."

"Which was?" Fai asked.

"Nothing special," Naru replied, "Let's go back inside the mansion."

The next day, the SPR gang packed their bags when a man with blonde hair dressed in a black suit stepped out of a black limo.

Bou-san looked to the man.

"Hey Naru-bou," he called, "Some man is here."

Oliver stepped out of the mansion with Mai on his arm.

Bou-san scratched the back of his head wondering what was going on.

Ever since the two of them were in the underground seller they were a lot closer but what confused everyone was the fact that Mai was hanging onto Oliver and not being pushed away like other girls.

"Gomez-san," said Oliver.

The man bowed to him.

"Thank you Dr. Davis," he said, "I owe you a great deal."

"It was just a job," Oliver replied, "It's nothing to take so seriously after all I do hunt ghost for a living."

"Yes you're right," Gomez-san replied standing straight up.

"I am glad that you could help us in our time of need," he said.

"I've helped many," Oliver replied, "don't think anything of it

Gomez-san smiled. "Thank you again Dr. Davis," he said before making his way inside the mansion.

The others came out the mansion.

"So, that was the client, huh?" said Bou-san, "He seems like a good guy."

Mai smiled and nodded.

"Alright everyone," Madoka called clapping hands together. "Let's get a move on."

Naru and Mai turned toward Lin's van.

"Naru," said Mai.

"Hn?" Naru replied.

"You will break the engagement, will you?" she asked.

"I've already did when you first met my parents," he replied, "They love you Mai and I know they won't have a problem with us dating each other."

"Am I, the reason why you ended it?" Mai asked kissing his cheek shocking everyone.

"Yes," he replied kissing her back which made everyone fall to the ground.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yes," he said, "You are my reason to come back to Japan after all."

They stopped and kissed.

"You're my reason for staying with SPR," Mai replied.

Naru chuckled.

The others were speechless at the sight unfolding in front of them.

Mai turned and giggled at them.

"They so shock, they can't say anything," she said still laughing.

"Let them get over the shock on their own time," Naru replied.

"They might not get over this until we either get married or break up," Mai giggled.

He chuckled.

"Perhaps," he replied, "But you never know what the future holds."

Mai smiled and kissed him again.

The end,


End file.
